


31 Days Food Fantasy Challenge

by AthyAW7



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthyAW7/pseuds/AthyAW7
Summary: To be added :)





	1. Introduction

Once again, I inhaled the cool sea breeze. It was fun while it lasted. But it was time. Time for me to get off this ship. Time for me to start a new life.

The sound of the ship’s horn made me jump. We were almost there. I smiled and shook my head; I’ll never get used to this.

 

Time passed so quick before my eyes. A minute ago, I was staring at the blue horizon. Now, I was looking at Gloriville’s port. The 7th seaport, Hilena. It was busy. Very busy. Well expected as it was one of Gloriville’s scenic spots. Not to mention that it was a gourmet capital.

I went off the ship and checked my luggage. They were mixed with the other passengers’ luggage. I asked a nearby ship crew member if I can take my luggage. He told me it was fine and offered help. Within minutes, I had my suitcases on my hands and my duffle bag slung across my body opposite to my leather sling. They weren’t that heavy, to me at least. After a year of army training and a life of fallen angel fighting, exercise was a must.

 

My first stop was to my friend’s restaurant. He sent me a letter a few weeks ago. He said that he wanted to meet me as he heard that I was going to move into the area. The letter contained an address from his restaurant. Unfortunately, my friend forgot to send a map. I got lost several times. I asked a couple of people, rude and polite. Some of them helped me, the other’s, heh, they told me to feck off. After a couple of wrong turns and detours, I finally found the place.

I’ve never been to my friend’s restaurant. This was my first time. It was big. Not that grand but, it was respectable. It was plain white on the outside with a turquoise roof. Small hedges grew on the front. Square windows reflect the blinding light of the sun. I’m not a man of style but, the place could use a little more… decorating.

I knocked at the door, once, twice. I’m not an impatient person. It’s just a habit of mine to knock twice at someone’s door in case they don’t hear it.

My friend heard it though. “I’ll be there in a moment!” he shouted.

Footsteps became closer and closer. The knob turned. My friend opened the door. “Sorry, but- oh!”

I waved at him.

“Foxy! Come in, come in!” he invited me.

I went in. The inside of the restaurant was homey. The smell of baked potatoes filled my nostrils.

“Yo~ I've been waiting for you for ages!” my friend exclaimed.

I laughed. “Got lost, in the gourmet capital…of this country…” I said as I unslung my duffle bag and sling bag.

“Haha, no sense of direction as always,”

“Hey!”

 I punched him softly on his shoulder. He patted me at the back, still laughing. Heh, guess friends are still friends.

“Alright, onto business,” he cleared his throat. “As I recall, your dream – well one of your dreams – is to run a restaurant and make a fortune, right?”

I nodded.

“And it just so happens that this restaurant needs a new owner!”

My eyes were wide open. “Wait, hold up. Why? Where you are going?”

He looked down the floor. His face is filled somewhere between nostalgia and happiness. “I’ve…been away for too long. I think it’s time for me to go home”.

“And leave the restaurant to me? You’re joking?!”

Silence filled the room between us. He’s not wrong though, he’s really been away from his family for years. His pursuit of a culinary dream made him busy and lost contact with his folks. I feel kinda bad for him. Then again, what made him give his restaurant to me?

“I was thinking of selling it, you know.” He broke the silence between us. “But after I heard from Laurel back home that you’re… dismissed… I felt bad and figured that rather than selling this old place I would just give it to you. A token… for being a friend who’s always there behind my back, supporting and guiding me in what I do”.

“Orion…”

…

“Thank you”. I said.

Orion smiled.

“Alright I’ll take it. You have to promise though”.

“What?”

“You come here and visit me from time to time. You can bring Laurel with you”.

 “Why would I bring your cousin with me?”

I smirked. Orion squinted.

“Suspicious,” he said. Then he stood up and went to the counter. He grabbed a piece of paper behind it and walked back.

“Just fill in your information on this contract, and it will all be yours”.

“Any pen?”

He looked at me with the you-dumb-fool-I-know-you-have-a-pen look. I sighed. I reached in to one of my coat’s many pockets and produced a pen. After a couple of fill in the blanks and a swish of my pen, the restaurant was finally mine.

My friend smiled. He was going to miss it. He was going to miss this. I know he will. It’s all written on his face.

“Run it well, yeah?” he said.

I smiled. “Yeah”.


	2. Favorite Defense Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be added, again

“Stefan! Move!”

Luckily, that hot-headed idiot just moved in time.

Want to know what happened?

 

We were just happily collecting ingredients in peace when once again Steak, or as I call him Stefan, and Red Wine, Regulus, once again have their lov- I mean bickering. As much as I like to stop them, I did not because I’d rather get the job done than smack them and give them a scolding. So, the rest of the team and I just ignored them.

Unfortunately, their noise attracted fallen angels in the area. What sucks is that it attracted a Bulimia for Christ sake. It’s not their appearance, oh no. It’s the slime. You know when you use your weapon against them and then slime just sticks on to it. I like cleaning, I’m just lazy. Just saying.

Anyways, the two were still quarrelling like a married couple. Both did not notice the Bulimia coming towards them.

And then I shouted.

And then he dodged.

And then we fought.

 

Basically, I’m the healer of the group.

I know, I know. I should’ve put a healer or two in my team but, uhm. Ya see, I gave Reg an Uke Mochi that increased his strength, Stefan plus Reg equals linked skill, Bao-Tian and Peng were one of the strongest food souls that I have, and I just summoned Benjamin so I’m bringing him to the battle with me. He’s my son… adopted son… let’s just move on.

So, I’m the healer. As a former doctor, *cough* *cough* I decided that I should prepare healing spells in case I don’t assign a healer on my team.

The only sad thing was I had to heal Stefan over, and over, and over again. He’s basically driving me nuts.

No wonder he has horns. He just charges headfirst into every battle we go.

 

And then he used his linked skill, Super Moon Cracking Chop. I felt his energy bar fill up. Some quick slashes from Stefan and some of the enemies fell. I was impressed. Yes. But it still doesn’t make me less angry with him.

Then Stefan used his linked skill, again. And again. And again. And again…

Like dude, what in the world? How even are you? – I don’t know anymore.

Even Regulus was done with it. He was constantly shouting and screaming Stefan’s name. And as usual Stefan never listens.

 

After the fight ended with my team as victors, my head was full of Stefan’s shouting. My eye twitched. I was done. Done, done, done. That was enough for today. I decided that we should head home. After all, we collected enough ingredients for today.

Stefan and Reg’s argument died down when we travelled back to headquarters. At least there was peace. Well, except for me. It’s still stuck in my head like a broken recorder just plays it again and again.

I was still mad of course. But I was also impressed.

Before we went in the restaurant, I stopped Stefan by the door.

“Huh, Master. Is everything alright?” he asked.

I sighed, “Stefan, I know I am angry with you for being a pain in the ass along with Regulus”.

His face showed guilt, like a child who had just committed something wrong behind their parent’s back. “Master I’m -”

“But,” I cut him off. “I would like you to…slow down? Is that even the right word? With the bickering”.

Stefan’s face calmed down.

“Why don’t you turn those bickering’s into shouts of teamwork and agreement, alright? Depend on each other and use that skill of yours at the right time”.

I patted him on the shoulder as I went in. I’ve decided, even though Stefan is a little hot headed sometimes, I should guide him and make the best out of him.


End file.
